


Lost

by Xpouii



Series: Tumblr Request Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: A little drabble from a tumblr request!Virgil finds himself in the subconscious.What's Deceit up to now?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Request Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Lost

Virgil gasped and opened his eyes; he’d been sleeping in his room—his _upstairs_ room that Roman had opened for him. Now he was sitting in a chair, and his body felt heavy. He could barely move his fingers. Deceit was at his desk, but he glanced up when he heard Virgil wake, “How are you feeling?”

Virgil hissed, “What is this?!”

“My room, Virgil. Surely it hasn’t been so long that you’ve forgotten it,” Deceit said. He was writing on a piece of parchment with a blown glass pen that curved into a cobra at the top, its flaxen hood spread in warning.

_Dramatic bitch_ , Virgil thought. “What the hell am I doing here, Deceit? Is this some stupid trick? Are you going to impersonate me to _them_? Try to get your way?”

“I’ve already gotten my way,” Deceit said dangerously. “Everything is as it should be.”

Virgil managed to get his hands moving, and he gripped the arms of the leather chair, pulling himself more upright, “I fucking disagree.”

“Does Patton like it when you use such language?”

“Don’t talk about him,” Virgil said. “You don’t deserve to talk about _any_ of them!”

“We’re all Sides, Virgil,” Deceit said. “You should know that more than anyone. There is no _them_ , no _us_ … not really.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Cut the shit, Deceit. What did you do to me?”

“The effects will wear off soon enough,” Deceit said. “It wasn’t me, though. I just brought you into my room so you could be a bit more comfortable. Your old room is… dusty.”

“My old room?” Virgil stiffened. “Why was I in my _old_ room?”

Deceit didn’t answer, but Virgil could see his expression had shifted, just a bit, just _enough_. Eventually, he looked up and met Virgil’s gaze, “It’s your room, Virgil.”

Virgil struggled to his feet, falling immediately to his knees, hard enough to hurt. He bit his lip and dragged himself up with Deceit’s desk, his feet running with pins and needles, “What did you do, Deceit?” The snake remained quiet, his eyes going back to his paper. Virgil slammed his fist on the desk, roaring, “ _What did you do_?!”

Deceit flinched, no longer used to the _power_ of his little spider, especially now that he’d been bolstered by the Sides upstairs. “I didn’t do anything, Virgil.”

“Liar! All you’ve ever done is _lie_ to me! All you’ve ever done is _weaken_ me! You sent me up there and that’s the biggest mistake you ever made you fucking bastard! Because they showed me who I _really_ was! All you’ve ever done is hold me back!” Virgil’s words were knives, each snarled syllable cutting into Deceit’s heart and bleeding his regret all over the floor.

“Virgil, please,” Deceit started, his voice thin.

“I’m out of here. You’ve always been a waste of my time.”

“I’m not losing you again!” Deceit cried as he stood. Tears were flowing from his right eye. Virgil hesitated, but then he shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes, preparing to sink out.

When Virgil opened his eyes again, he hadn’t gone anywhere, “What the fuck?!”

Deceit wiped his face, trying to restore his composure, “I told you… you belong with us, Virgil.”

“You can’t hide things Thomas wants to know!”

“You’ve been too hard on him,” Deceit said. “He was practically begging for relief… you both were. It’s safer down here Virgil don’t you remember?”

“Y-you… you can’t do this,” Virgil whimpered, pulling his hood up. Panic was setting in, and his eyeshadow had darkened and spread down past his cheekbones. His voice warped as he stumbled away, “I’m not staying here!”

Deceit watched as Virgil charged out of his room and up the stairs of the subconscious. The door had no doorknob, and when Virgil slammed against it, it didn’t even rattle on its hinges. He cried out in frustration and threw himself again, this time knocked back down the stairs. Deceit closed his eyes, taking a breath before he moved to Virgil’s side, “Virgil.”

“NO!” Virgil shouted. His voice shook the subconscious, and Remus peeked his head out of his door.

“Dee?”

Deceit raised a hand to stop Remus, reaching out to touch Virgil’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Virgil.”

“Don’t fucking _lie_!” Virgil sobbed. His eyes went black and he hissed, snapping when Deceit reached for his hair. “You never wanted the best for me! You wanted me here because that’s how you have _power_ over us! You can trap us down here like… like animals! But I’ll never be your pet again!”

Remus muttered something and Virgil looked at him, hissing again. “Remus,” Deceit warned. “Don’t.”

“You’re the only one _stuck_ down here,” Remus said. “Because you’re the only one Thomas _wanted_ down here.”

“That’s a _fucking_ lie!” Virgil said, but he curled up, hiding his face in his arms as he cried. His body shook, and Deceit’s heart broke.

Remus went back into his room, and Deceit knelt, stroking Virgil’s hair, “I know you won’t believe me, Virgil, but I only want what’s best.”

Virgil sniffled, looking up at Deceit from behind his bangs, “Why does he hate me?”

“Shhh,” Deceit soothed. “He doesn’t hate you, darling. No one could hate you. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Virgil scooted closer and put his head in Deceit’s lap, “He sent me away.”

Deceit hummed softly, “You’re a good person, Virgil. You want him safe.”

“Safe,” Virgil echoed. He took Deceit’s hand and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes. “We’ll keep him safe, right?”

“Of course, kitten,” Deceit cooed. “We’ll do it together like we used to. Do you remember?”

Virgil nodded, “I remember.”

“You belong here, Virgil.”

“I belong here.”

“With me,” Deceit breathed.

“With you,” Virgil said. He rolled onto his back and accepted the kiss that Deceit offered.

_Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
